The present invention relates to a sealing system for the aperture rims of cross-sectionally shallowly oval filter bags which are to be cleansed by counterflow scavenging and/or shaking, situated at the clean gas side of a partition subdividing the casing of a bag filter into a dedusting space and a pure gas space and provided with shallowly oval perforations, in each case by means of a shallowly oval transversely overbridged clamping frame springily enclamping the filter bag aperture rim between itself and the partition, the bridging element of which bears the thrust of the spring system which on the other hand bears under loading against the dust gas side of the partition, the filter bags inserted into the dedusting space via the perforations and supported at the free end having a rigid internal spacing element terminating before the partition, which is supported in front of the partition by parts of the clamping frame. Hereinafter such a system will be referred to as "of the kind described."
Known sealing systems for the filter bag aperture rim of the kind described are exemplfied by German Specification No. OS 30 06 823, are so formed that the overbridging element of the clamping frame is connected to the one extremity of a traction spring directed towards the dust gas side, the other end of which is joined to a sleeve which bears on the bridging element in the idle position, and the axial displacement of which places the spring system under tractive stress, the latter then being borne via angle sections on the partition at either side of the partition perforation at the dust gas side by being turned through 90.degree., the filter bag being enlarged or expanded a little in the area of the angle sections, so that the angle sections bear on the partition via the two lateral bag enlargements.
It is an object of the invention to simplify the construction of the spring-loaded sealing system for the bag aperture rim.